The Voice
by My Own Mayday Parade
Summary: Wally was, by all means, terrible at hiding his emotions. He said she had this 'voice'. He supposedly hated it. But Artemis could read him like book. His eyes glazed over and he never said no. Never. And a girl has only so much advantages right? Why not use them all.


Artemis was failing chemistry. If it it was one thing she hated it was help. But she also hated science with a passion and it just so happened she was sitting right next to the Newton of her time. So, sucking up her pride, she decided she was going to use 'the voice'.

Wally was, by all means, terrible at hiding his emotions. He said she had this 'voice'. He supposedly hated it. But Artemis could read him like book. His eyes glazed over and he never said no.

Never.

And a girl has only so much advantages right? Why not use them all.

Artemis dismissed her self from the couch with a quite, "Be right back."

Wally, too engrossed in the new Twilight movie was in no shape or form to notice.

Artemis returned moments later in a different outfit. No longer was she wearing baggy sweats and an oversized tee that Wally could've sworn had been missing from his closet for a couple months now. Instead she was wearing tight spandex that ended just after the curve of her rear. She also traded her tee for a slightly more practical tight white tank that ended just above her bellybutton. Wally still too engrossed in his movie, forced Artemis to take matters in to her own hands. 'Why not suck up to him even more? Your dignity has already been shot.'

She decided she'd order that pizza from chicago that Wally just loved. And make her famous home-made Tom-yum soup. The movie had two parts so Wally's attention would be distracted for another 45 minutes.

Perfect.

She left via Zeta-Tubes to grab the pizza after the standard 30 minutes and then got back to the cave just in time to turn off the heat of her soup and add the finishing touch. The movie was just rolling into the credits.

"Jesus arty! Why'd you make me watch that?! It was _terrible_!"

Artemis just rolled her eyes. "_Wally_" she called. Being sure to use the voice.

His head whipped to his left his body comically going taught.

"What?" he whispered, voice tight with emotion.

"_Come here Kid Slow...I have something for you_."

The nickname was lost on Wally, who once again fell victim to 'the voice'.

"_Wally_" she drawled, being sure to use her busy voice to her advantage and elongate his name. "_I got your favorite food. Benny's pizza and my Tom-yum soup_."

Wally started to salivate. There's a reason she called him Kid Stomach.

Artemis sat right in front of Wally being sure to bend ridiculously across the table when she reached for her food, giving the man a sizable about of cleavage in his face.

Wally was spooked. 'What the Hell was artemis doing ?'asked the only part of his brain that still had blood up north that hadn't rushed down south at ludicrous speed. His whole thought process revolved around trying to find the least obvious way to stare after he realized he'd been caught.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at Wally and shook her head when he turned away, looking anywhere but her.

_Men._

She shrugged her shoulders. She did dress like this on purpose. More so for herself. And it's always nice to get complimented on ones body. Even if the complimenter didn't want to be noticed. Artemis had some insecurities that stemmed from the worlds best daddy.

She snorted. Sarcasm. Boy did she love it. While Artemis was lost in translation. Wally was slowly regaining some semblance of a mind. He pulled Artemis out of her revere when he asked "So..., is this like a date or what?"

Artemis had reached for her water, trying to get back into sultry Arty when he asked the question. She was so thrown of guard that she choked. The resulting wheeze caused her to lose her normally perfect balance and fall flat on her ass. She looked up at him from the floor horror written all over her face. Her shock and awe quickly turned to anger. He was laughing at her. At Her. She quickly tried to explain her self.

"I was just trying to get your help on something. I _never_ ask for help _Wallace_."She spat. "But of course you have to go and turn this into a...a date type situation. That never even crossed my mind!" she huffed. "I can not believe you would think I'd want to date _you_ of all people. I just wanted help on my chemistry homework!"

"Oh." his voice sounded small even to him. "ok, sorry about that Artemis." full name? when does Wally ever call me by my full name? "Thanks for lunch by the way. Just slide your homework under my door. I'll give you instructions on how to do everything. I'll just get out of your hair."

She waited for it. Some Repunzel joke was bound to come spilling out of his mouth. But it never came in fact he did exactly what he'd said he'd to. He left her alone in a burst of super speed.

Artemis was stumped. Normally she said those same thing to Wally on a regular basis but today... Something was off. Was it the whole I wouldn't date _you_ situation? Because if she was being honest with herself, that was a_ lie_. Wally was the only one quick witted enough to keep up with her sharp, fast tongue and the only one who called her out on her shit. And, ok, she did have this thing for freckles, she just would never admit that. And aren't redheads supposed to be good in bed? That's a bonus. And we all know he has stamina for days. She shook her head. Enough of her teenage hormonal driven fantasies. She had to do something else she never does. Apologize.


End file.
